


first times

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Summer Secret Santa 2k18, M/M, surprise: they are engaged now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: It wasn't the first time for Keito and Eichi to go to a festival together. But it was the first time Keito couldn't stop getting lost in his love.





	first times

**Author's Note:**

> written for twitter user @shingokomoi for the summer santa!! sorry for the delay but i hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!

It was not their first time at a festival together. As children, they had attended many festivals and then later as students at Yumenosaki, they've had done these kinds of things over and over again.

Keito was far from being a person who easily got nervous easily. But even as he went over all the times he went out with Eichi, damn, even all the times he was invited as Eichi's guest on meetings and social gathering, nothing could compare with how his heart was beating now.

The word fiancée still felt weird on his tongue, even weirder in his head, but it was _real_. During their first few dates, Keito has felt excited and nervous too. Though none of that could match the storm that was roaring in his stomach. It was a bit funny, but they have always been together, so even when that together switched from being friends to being lovers, it hasn't felt like too much changed. They were still themselves.

Being engaged however, was different. It was linked to a promise and just the thought had some sparks of electricity going through Keito's body.

Suddenly, Eichi stuck his head through his room, a big mischievous smile on his face,

“Are you still not ready, darling?”

Keito sighed. “I'm only waiting for you! And anyway, can't you stop only using pet-names when you are already being irritating?”

Laughing, Eichi stepped out of his room. The bright red yukata he was wearing did a good job distracting Keito.

Again, it wasn't the first time Keito saw Eichi dressed up, but the first time Keito felt his breath catch in his throat. The fabric wrapped around Eichi's body in a way that did more than justice to his thin waist and the built of his shoulders. With a black bow wrapped tightly around his waist, it showed off the dip of his back very nicely.

To put it in other words, it was a very tempting look on Eichi.

“And?” Eichi smiled brightly, tilting his head and waving his hand in front of Keito's face. “Do you like what you see?”

Keito rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “You know I've never liked what I see.”

Eichi didn't take the hand, staring at Keito for a moment, who understood immediately.

“Damn, Eichi. We both know that you know what I like seeing.”

“Now that's a good reply,” Eichi mused and taking the hand offered to him. “I love you too, Keito.”

 

* * *

 

The festival was filled with bright lights and smiling people, the scent of food and sweet things all over the place. Keito has always loved festivals. For someone who loved stories and drawing, they were a great place to be. To get lost by the lighting and pretty clothes was easy, once you started paying attention to them. Knowing all of these people had their own stories to them sparked interest in Keito too.

But just this one time, Keito couldn't get lost in them, knowing the smile he wanted to see was right besides him.

“Incredible,” he muttered quietly. “The protagonist of my stories... even after all these years, it's you.”

“Did you say something?” Blue eyes that have been going over the festival booths now focused on Keito.

“Nothing,” Keito shrugged it off at first. Then, thinking it over for a few moments, he took a breath.

“Just that I appreciate you.”

That made Eichi burst out in a long fit of laughter. He must have been exaggerating his laughter, since there was no way Keito's words were funny enough to draw tears, but when he was done, Eichi was wiping away tears.

“My apologies, but I still can't take it seriously when you say these things. You're always so serious and make a face as if it's been raining for months.” To underline his words, Eichi made a thin lipped face, before falling back into laughter.

“But if that's your way to say will love me forever, then I must be a happy man.”

Keito tried his best not to let out an uncharacteristic huff and instead go with his current sappy mood. Instead, he took a closer look at Eichi. They way the lights were reflected in the blond strands of hair of his. How yukata matched the tinge of red that formed on his cheeks from laughing. How Eichi's smile reached up all the way to his eyes. Without thinking, Keito took hold of Eichi's hand, smiling brightly.

"We're both happy then, darling~"

 


End file.
